Take it
by BritCroft
Summary: An alternative ending to episode 12. One Shot.


**DISCLAMER**,_ i do not own Beauty and the Beast of course, this is just a work of fiction based on the character and the show._

* * *

His steps were hesitant, not because he was not sure of his choice, but because he knew Catherine had been hurt, that he had hurt her. How would she react ? Does she still want to be with him, that he was not sure about. He was afraid she might push him away. And he would actually understand if she did. Here is was, on her roof, it was too late to back down. He had to see her, he had to tell her how he felt. He took a deep breath and went down the fire escape until he reached her windows.

"I'm fine Heather, just go out, and have fun, i'll just watch a movie and go to bed".

"You're sure ? I mean … i don't want you to stay all al-"

"Alone ? Don't worry, i told you i'm fine !"

Catherine was not that fine, but she did not want her sister to forbid herself to have fun just because of her. Plus she needed some time to herself.

"Alright, but i won't come home too late" her little sister finished while grabbing her coat and her keys.

"Have fun !" Cat yelled at her while the door closed. It was not that hard to convince Heather to go out !

Once he heard the door closing, Vincent knew it was his time. He took a deep breath again and knocked at her window. He did not really feel like he could enter, not after everything. Hearing the noise coming from her room Cat immediatly though about Vincent, but it could not be him, he had made his choice, why would he be here ? She still went to check and when she saw his sad face behind the window she stopped herself. She gestured him to come in and turned her back to walk back to the living room.

"What are you doing here, Vincent ?" she said. Her voice clearly indicating she was pissed.

"Catherine … I … I …"

"You … You what ?" she was now facing him. Seeing her expression he could read pain and anger, it broke his heart knowing he caused that.

"I wanted to appologize … I was not really … I mean … I never meant to hurt you … I guess I just needed time to realize that-"

She interrupted him. "To realize what ? That I'm a constant reminder of the Beast ? That we have no future ? That you still love Alex ?"

Each word coming out of her lips was like a knife hitting him in the heart. He knew she was hurt, but he never imagine how much. As tears were coming up in her eyes she turn her back and whipped them. She did not want him to see her like that.

"No … I-"

"Listen", she cut him again "I know i cannot compete with the 6 years you spent with Alex, you don't need to come here to tell me about it I get-"

"NO" It was his turn to interrup her. She looked at him again, this time she seemed confused.

"There is no contest, I've loved you for NINE years", he emphasised the nine. "Ever since i saved your life you became a reminder that I could still do good. Believe me there were days i wanted to end my life, but just knowing you were alive thanks to me, thanks to the beast made me believe that there was still hope, that i might be worth living. I dreamt of the day i could talk to you whitout really believing it could happen. But it DID. And … when i saw Alex again i though I still loved her but that was only a memory. All of this made me realise that I want you, I want to be with you and no one else. You are the one I love. You have been for the past 9 years, no one can take your place in my heart. You hear me ? NO ONE."

A few second of silence filled the room, but they felt like minutes to Vincent. Catherine was staring at him, not saying anything.

"When you want something that bad, you have to take it." That was just a whisper, but he heard it, she said it. It felt like she was asking him to make a move and that he did.

He walked toward her, passion and love reading in his eyes and grab her to kiss her, and she kissed him back. Her arms closed around his neck and quickly her feet were not touching the floor anymore. The only thing that made them stop kissing was their need for air.

"I love you so much Catherine" he whispered in her ear. "I love you too Vincent" she replied her head resting on his torso. She was listening to his heart beat, that was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard in her life.


End file.
